Last Friday Night
by Lianna-snow
Summary: my first time writing a fanfic. So i am not very certain about the quality but please give it a try. Songfic. Not real fluff because I was quite faithful to the song. But heavy Caskett references.


Hey everyone! this is my first time writing a songfic. Or any fic whatsoever, so I'd appreciate a review on how to improve, please? Also, if you didn't already know, this fic is a songfic based on Katy Perry's Last Friday Night. I was inspired to write this after listening to it one morning. So it is strongly encouraged to listen to the song before or after reading the story. Although I may have skipped a little of the song.

P.S. : This is AU so the characters are slightly different. And the situations that theyre in are definitely not like in the show. Plus montgomery is still alive than that side note, please Enjoy!

Disclaimer- No, I don't own Castle, neither do I own Katy Perry and her songs.

Friday Night

KB PoV

I woke up the morning after. The sun hadn't risen yet but judging by the time I slept last night, it couldn't have been that late.

I felt someone by my side and looked down at his face. I don't think I know him but he probably made a big impression on me... There's this pounding in my head that's unbearable and I can barely sit upright.

Argh. I felt like lying back down and going back to sleep but then I saw the sky, the black had turned indigo, and the shadow of the clouds indicated that it was about sixish to seven.

I stepped out on wobbly legs, and walked across the living room floor where scattered bottles were. There was glitter all over the room and pink flamingoes in the pool out front, signs of a wild party. Just then, I heard a door close and footsteps coming from above the stairs, so I decided to sneak out the back door and go home to take a shower. I smell like a...mini bar?

The grass was still wet from the dew and I shivered from the cold. I turned towards the street and couldn't find my car. I did see a guy sleeping on the ground, whom I think was the DJ.

Then finally, i saw a familiar face, the girl that dragged me along, Barbara, was sleeping on the barbecue stand. From the looks of it, Barbie had a great night. I wanted to wake her and take her home but decided to let her sleep.

I took a bus since I didn't have much change for a cab.

It was only when I reached home that I saw the hickie/a red bruise in the mirror. Blushing slightly at the memory, I took an aspirin and a hot shower.

~beep~

Text from Lanie:

Girl, what happened last night? You said you had a gathering with your ex classmate and now you're all over the web! Call me RIGHT NOW. I want the details.

It was then that I saw the pictures posted on the web. There were tons of pictures of tons of people. Well, I was certainly screwed, but at least it was a great night. Then, there was a photo of me, smiling happily with my arms around this guy. The guy that I slept with. Me and Rick. I saw the caption and all the memories came flooding back.

~~~~~It was Friday night and Barbie had begged me to take her to the party with the excuse that I never had fun. So I wanted to show her how much fun I could be, I had this adrenaline rush and the courage to do anything and everything so I did pretty much everything that I would never do if I were thinking straight. I did tabletop dancing with Barbara while drinking alot and I stepped over the edge, only to be caught by Rick. He had me in such a position that I got turned on and made out with him.

After pulling away, I slipped him my number and ran off with Barbara to buy more drinks until we maxed our credit cards. Then, since we couldn't buy more drinks, we went to walk the boulevard after getting kicked out of the bar.

By then I was so drunk I could barely remember what happened after that, I remember that Rick picked us up because I left my phone at the party and brought us to his pal's house. I think we were skinny dipping before that, because my clothes were wet and Rick had to help me put them on.

And then well, You know what happened before I woke up.~~~~

-2 hours later-

After trying to piece my thoughts together, I realized I had no idea what to tell Montgomery when he saw the photos of us online. I think the city towed my car so he's gonna find out any minute where I've been.

Having a torn party dress with me wasn't gonna help my case but it was like a momento for the first fun night I've had in a long time. I wanted a coffee, but went for a gingerale instead, that would probably be a better help for my throbbing head.

Upon reaching the twelfth, I was called into montgomery's office almost instantly. Nothing new.

"Alright, I know you don't have your car, so, do you want to explain what happened on Friday?"

"not really, sir."

"Off the record, did you have a good time?"

"It was the most fun I've had since... everything."

"Okay. You can go. Next time, just call me if you need a break."

"Yes sir."

When I walked out, I got a call from Maddie, saying that there was a party this Friday, and she wanted to know if I was going. I wanted to see this Rick guy again, and since we probably run in the same circles, I got up and went to Montgomery's office.

_End_


End file.
